


crush culture

by clatosupremacy



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, i wrote this at 12am cause i desperately wanted some clato fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clatosupremacy/pseuds/clatosupremacy
Summary: clove kentwell hates valentine’s day. it was like the world was trying to rub it in her face that she was still very single. except maybe this year, a blond boy's confession might just change everything.a short, fluffy one-shot of my favourite couple on valentines <3
Relationships: Cato & Clove (Hunger Games), Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	crush culture

**Author's Note:**

> /Shut your damn mouth  
> /You're talking too loud  
> /And no one cares if you two made out  
> /I'm sick of the kissing cult
> 
> crush culture by conan gray

in clove’s opinion, valentine’s day was the worst day of the year. it was a stupid, capitalistic holiday that made everyone feel the need to declare their love in the most grandest and over-the-top gestures. what was the need to prove your love with flowers and chocolate?

school was especially painful on this day. as clove weaved past the obnoxious couples that crowded the hallway to get to her locker, she rolled her eyes as she spotted the giant teddy bears in the hands of nearly every girl, the red roses that were littered everywhere and the tacky cards and hearts plastered everywhere. it was as if the world was trying to rub it in her face that she was still extremely single and lonely. 

when she finally made it to her locker she spotted a small white rose poking out of one of the holes. clove looked at it questioningly before hearing a familiar voice behind her. 

“white roses are your favourite, aren't they?” clove turned to see her handsome best friend smirking at her. 

“um yes they are. why are you giving me my favourite flowers?” she asked questioningly.

“can i not give my best friend a rose to celebrate her favourite day of the year?” cato raised an eyebrow.

“oh shut up” clove muttered shoving the rose in his muscular chest while ignoring the little flutter in her stomach. she had had a crush on cato for as long as she could remember but if even suggested anything she would vehemently deny any romantic attraction to the tall, blond boy she had known since childhood. she knewt that cato would only ever like her as a friend and that was never going to change. clove tried to not feel jealous every time cato was with another girl but although she would never admit it, it hurt her whenever he was with someone else. 

“so what do you wanna do tonight?” cato asked her as they walked side by side to class. 

“tonight? i thought you’d want to be with one of your girlfriends?” clove replied snarkily. 

a strange look came over cato’s face, one that was appearing more often and one that clove was having a hard time deciphering. 

“i don't have a girlfriend and why can i not spend time with my clover?” he answered defensively. 

“of course the cato hadley wouldn't have a girlfriend. he just likes the sex. and not on valentines day. that would be like a date.” clove rolled her eyes as they rounded the corner to her history class.

“and what if i wanted it to be a date?” cato asked quickly.

clove stopped in the middle of the hallway. "wait what?"

cato chuckled "well this is my way of saying i'm asking you out."

"i- why?" she demanded - still extremely shocked.

"well you've been my friend for a for a long time and even though you're fucking crazy and you're extremely sarcastic and you hate when i call you clover and sometimes you're a complete bitch-"

"gee thanks" clove rolled her eyes.

"just listen for gods sake clo, even though your punches hurt, you still make me smile more than anyone else. your laugh is so contagious and the freckles on your face make you look so beautiful and when you smile i swear it makes me high. so um do you want to go out?" cato paused, carefully watching her expression.

her extremely muscular, attractive best friend just confessed to liking her and it took clove everything not to melt into a puddle right there.

clove tip toed and placed an arm around cato's neck, placing her lips on his. it was soft and perfect and clove swore she saw sparks fly. they pulled away and as clove stared into cato's beautiful electric blue eyes, she smirked and whispered into his ear softly, "pick me up at 7?"

and then she was gone, leaving cato hadley grinning like a lovesick boy.

**Author's Note:**

> so hi guys! i got inspiration for this in the middle of the night and immediately started writing this! it's not the best but i hope you like it! also if you're reading this just know i love you.
> 
> love naya xx


End file.
